Little girls
by Saku Kuchiki
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One Shot que relatan la infancia de cada integrante de Muse - AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **AU,NicoMaki**

 _ **Hair.**_

 _ **By:Saku Kuchiki.**_

 _A Maki le gustan las niñas con cabello largo,_

Hace unas semanas corría el rumor entre las niñas de 8 años del jardín de niños, se esparció tan rápido que incluso había suplantado el ahora antiguo rumor _Honoka-chan puede masticar 20 chicles sin escupirlos_. Muchas niñas comenzaron a llegar con sus cabellos sueltos, alisándolos con sus manos, con la intención de que estos se vieran más largos.

Honoka no muy contenta, al enterarse de que ya había sido olvidada, reunió a todos los niños en el recreo para que presenciaran como rompía su anterior récord, pero no había terminado muy bien, la pequeña pelinaranja arriba de una banca, término vomitando todo el chicle, causando las risas y burlas de todos sus compañeros, incluso algunos curiosos de grados superiores se acercaron a ver el escándalo.

.

.

.

Una pequeña pelinegra jugaba sin ánimos sentada en el césped del jardín de niños, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su ahora corto cabello, su mamá había decidido que cortarlo era la forma más rápida para quitar el vómito y chicle que, por culpa de la idiota Honoka, había terminado en su largo y brillante cabello negro, dejó de jugar con su pequeña muñeca de trapo cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

\- De verdad lo lamento, Nico-chan - se removió nerviosa mirando el ahora corto cabello de su amiga, sintiéndose más culpable - ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas sentada detrás de la banca? - la pelinegra suspiró con resignación, le había tomado tanto tiempo el que creciera, le gustaba el amarrarlo en dos altos moños para lucirlo, por su puesto eso no tenía nada que ver con los estúpidos rumores que involucraban a Maki-chan. No, ella no sentía nada por esa tsundere, solo amaba a su pequeño gato Mika... ¡Y que sus nombres se parecieran era una simple coincidencia!.- Mamá me dio pan para que compartiéramos- interrumpió los pensamientos de Nico, agitando su lonchera frente a su cara.

Desde la entrada al patio miraban la escena una alta pelimorada con una sonrisa burlesca y una más baja pelirroja con fingida indiferencia.

 _Tsk, Por culpa de esa tonta niña de cabellos naranjos Nico-chan tuvo que cortar su lindo cabello_ , apretando la mano con la que sostenía su pequeña lonchera, Maki acomodó su mochila en su hombro, sin despedirse y con claras intenciones de interrumpir se alejó de su amiga, Nozomi soltó una pequeña risa siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se despedía con una mano.

\- ¿Eres amiga de Maki-san? - Nozomi dejó de mirar a la pelirroja para prestar atención a su izquierda, encontrándose con una pequeña de largos cabellos castaños, asintió en respuesta a la pregunta - ¿Es cierto que a ella le gusta las niñas de cabello largo? - dirigió otra vez su mirada hacía su pequeña amiga, la vio acercarse al par con pasos pesados y sentarse entremedio de las dos tomando con brusquedad el pan que le ofrecía Honoka a la pelinegra, para después darle su propio emparedado que llevaba en su lonchera.

-Creo que ahora le gustan con cabello corto - dijo con simpleza alejándose del patio, camino a su escuela.

Y así inició un nuevo rumor, _A Maki le gustan las niñas con cabello corto._

* * *

 **Algo cortito, dedicado a mi esposa n.n**

 **Gracias por leer~.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **AU, NicoMaki**

 _ **Cat.**_

 _ **By: Saku Kuchiki.**_

 _Rin y su gato son estúpidos,_

Maki se encontraba sentada en la pequeña sala del jardín de niños frente a su amiga, Umi, coloreando un libro. Pero la tranquilidad del salón se vio interrumpida cuando un grupo de niñas a su izquierda se abalanzaron sobre su compañera Rin.

\- ¿Qué ocurre haya? – Preguntó la pelirroja con una muy mal fingida indiferencia. Umi se giró para verlo, y después de unos segundos se giró hacia Maki.

\- Rin ha traído a uno de sus gatos y a todas las niñas les gusta acariciarlo. – explico restándole importancia al asunto.

Maki estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando una pequeña pelinegra tomo asiento junto a ellas. Tenía un cabello negro muy bonito y corto con un lazo rojo en él.

\- Hola Nico-chan. – Saludo la peli azul, mientras Maki, con un pequeño sonrojo solo fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que trajo Rin? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Un gato roñoso. – se apresuró a contestar Maki. A la pequeña pelinegra le brillaron los ojitos. – Es muy feo. – mintió, ya que en ningún momento pudo verlo. No le gustaban los gatos, eran desobedientes, sucios y nunca querían jugar con ella. Su lagartija era mejor, era más cool y además nunca escapaba de ella.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – se escuchó el grito de Rin a lo lejos - ¿Quieres acariciar a mi gato? – La pequeña pelinegra asintió rápidamente levantándose, dejando a una molesta pelirroja.

.

.

.

-Quiero un gato. – Nozomi la miró con curiosidad, Maki estaba actuando extraño desde que fue por ella al jardín de niños, durante todo el camino estuvo acechando a pequeños gatos que se cruzaban en su camino, inspeccionándolos con la mirada y al llegar a casa, normalmente Maki corría a la sala para ver las caricaturas que comenzaban a esta hora, pero apenas cruzaron las puertas, parada con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un pequeño mohín le exige un felino.

-Lo siento Maki-chan, pero tu padre no te dejará tener otra mascota. – contesto lo más calmada posible.

Con un bufido, la pequeña pelirroja soltó su lonchera y corrió hacia las escaleras.

-Santa no vendrá esta navidad si continuas con esa actitud. – una burlesca risa escapo de sus labios al ver a Maki dar un pequeño salto, para después seguir subiendo la escalera, pero con más calma, Nozomi la siguió con lentitud.

Maki tomó a tomate, su pequeña lagartija, y la metió a su mochila en forma de pantera. La más alta miraba la escena con curiosidad.

 _-A Nico-chan le tendrá que gustar Tomate entonces. -_

* * *

Acá otro cortísimo capítulo de la OTP, pueden comentar cual pareja desean sea la próxima, o si quieren que continúe con el hermoso NicoMaki.

¡Gracias por leer, dar fav y dejar un Review!


End file.
